What's meant to happen, will
by GoToGirl101
Summary: AU. Life always takes unexpected turns, but fate is always there to put people in reverse and take them where they really need to be. Pairings: Moka X Tsukune, KurumuXTsukune, MizoreXTsukune. Beta Reader:GodPen
1. Prologue

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Waiting for superman by Daughtry, Human by Christina Perri, and Firefly by Owl City inspired this. This story is meant to be fragments of their lives. An AU of sorts because I believe that no matter what paths they chose, they'd all end up meeting each other and impacting one another's life.

Special thanks to my amazing Beta Reader, GodPen.

XXXX

When Moka was younger, she used to wish for someone to rescue her. She was surrounded by hate and loneness. Humans thought she was a lunatic or a monster , and her younger sister, the one who used to love and admire her, was out to kill her. It was confusing and frightening . So, she'd wish upon a star, kiss frogs, look in the sky for Superman, and wait in the dark for batman, but the only one who came for her was Disappointment.

So, she believed harder and harder until she forgot why she was doing it. Why wish for something that wouldn't come? She had decided to embrace the agony of loneness. Still, some nights felt like magic, every other blue moon, and she'd find a little spark of hope again. She knew what love looked like.

She knew what he looked like because she had seen every other type of cruel face. He was tall, so tall he could touch the stars and clouds. He was fast, as fast as the wind to avoid the hate created by the world. He never smiled or frowned because people who smiled could be just as deceitful as those who pretended to frown. He shined as bright as the sun, talked like the ocean- forbidden to her and so painfully close yet untouchable- , and smelt like flowers.

Moka closed her eyes. She wondered for a moment before sleep over took her, why wasn't she worthy of being saved?

XXXX

When Kurumu was younger, she was told to be everyone else, never who she really was, never herself. She was to be a broken record. She would be someone who everyone desired. She was a succubus, what else could she do? She was to be someone everyone envied, but she envied those others, the ones that needn't lie their whole life.

She would see people fall in love, befriend someone, get angry, cry, and feel as she picked up the emotions secondhand. She was meant to take these emotions, but not feel them. It was her destiny and she was told it was okay. But sometimes, it was like someone was punching her because all she was, was a machine. After a while, she just accepted it as fact as one accepted that one plus one was in fact two.

Although, sometimes she was naughty and imagined love. He was short, like her, so he could touch the earth and its beauty. He smelt of pine because he adventured into the depths of the unknown, be it animals or emotions. His eyes were orbs like the stars which shined brighter and brighter.

Kurumu smiled the fakest smile she could plaster, but remained quiet, as any good girl would, only speaking when spoken to. She was to be everyone to anyone that passed by and gave her the time. If she really wanted someone, she could have them, but the cost would be that at the end of it all they wouldn't really be them. They'd be an allusion of whatever she wanted after the charm. She wondered before she was told she could leave, did love exist or was it just an allusion of what people wanted so they could move forward in life?

XXXX

When Tsukune was younger, he hadn't a care in the world. His biggest fear was getting lost with his crazy older cousin. He didn't understand many things, but he was perfectly okay with that because his imagination picked up the slack. He wasn't restless in the terms of physical activity, but in thought.

"But what if," Tsukune began again as he tiptoes over a particularly muddy puddle with the help of his mother, "we could talk to animals? What do you think they'd say?"

His father pondered for a second and responded, "Why are you destroying our homes?"

Tsukune's mother slapped her husband on the back of the head. "What do you think they'd say, Tsukune?"

"Hmm," Tsukune put his hand underneath his chin, "I don't really know, mama." Tsukune's eyebrows furrowed in great concentration.

"Well, then what would you tell them?" His father posed.

Tsukune grinned, "Hello, I'm Tsukune Aono! Let's be friends. I know it sounds crazy because we're so different, but I promise I'll love you anyways!"

His father whistled. "You'll be good with the chicks."

Tsukune's eyes sparkled, "Then we should get a chicken first, if that's what you think!" Tsukune looked at his father with awe, and his father at him with a different kind of awe. "If we get a chicken, then it will have chicks and I can be good with them."

Tsukune knew what love was. It was this insanely pure feeling of happiness that hit him right on his chest whenever he felt it. It was when someone felt so happy for someone else that they'd do anything for that person to be happy. Love was family and friends.

Tsukune gave a toothy smile as he was handed his new pet. Before he set his foot in the car, he wondered if love was transferable like blood. If it was, he'd want to give all of his love to whatever he touched and then the world could be filled with happiness.

XXXX

When Mizore was younger, the world seemed too big for comfort. She wasn't really afraid. It was just odd that there was something beyond the corners of the village. She wasn't too curious about it though. In fact, she preferred not to think about it.

She wasn't shy, she just liked silence. However, the silence made her seem shy, and people tended to be extra careful toward her, treating her the same as they would an ancient Chinese teacup. She didn't feel alone until people started bringing it up to her mother. It was very odd because she needed to be reminded that she was lonely to actually feel it.

She was suppose to feel lonely no matter how much company she had, though. It wasn't until she had a husband and children of her own that she was to be fulfilled. Mizore pondered what that meant for her now and what it'd mean when her children outgrew her to fulfill their own lives.

As Mizore washed the dishes, she wondered why she needed to rely on someone else to be happy. Love sounded scary because he was mysterious and would take away her silence.

XXXX


	2. Moka

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Special thanks to my beta reader, GodPen.

XXXX

Tsukune ran a grieved hand threw his tussled hair. Why did he always have the worst luck? Only he would drop his camera as he was about to print out his pictures. Only he would be stupid enough not to have a back up file of said pictures.

Tsukune's jaw clinched as he realized what it really meant to lose all those pictures. For starters, he would have to buy a new camera which was completely out of his current budget. He'd also fail the only class he actually enjoyed. Finally, and what had to suck the most, was that all the pictures meant something to him, so he felt a piece of his heart had been ripped off the same moment his camera smashed against the were poetry that he had caught in pictures for four months.

"Tsukune," Gin shook him by the shoulders, "You have forty-eight hours to take two hundred kick-ass pictures. Stop standing here like a moron."

"Are you kidding me?" Tsukune chocked out, "I don't even have a camera!"

Gin sighed heavily, "You can borrow mine."

Tsukune scuffed. He really hated himself right now. Honestly, who dropped their camera at school? Who was stupid enough to trip over a computer cable? Only, Tsukune freaking Aono.

"Here is what you're going to do," Gin said urgently, "You're going to the art classroom and you're going to take at least twenty pictures of that stuff. You're going to take fifty pictures of random leaves, birds, and bugs. The rest is going to be the moon and clouds. Our teachers a freak and loves that random, shit."

He wasn't sure whether to be grateful and praise him, or tell him how much his idea sucked. Tsukune sighed and thanked his friend as he took the Kodak. He sluggishly walked to the art classroom to balance out his mopping and productivity.

He opened the door and stuck his head in. Luckily no one seemed to be inside, but a girl. He quietly walked in as to not disturb her. She looked odd. Her hair was almost a neon pink. She seemed really pretty though. Tsukune watched in a bit of awe.

Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with strands of loose hair falling on the side of her face. She was in complete concentration with her eye brows furrowed and bright green eyes moving with the strokes of her paint brush. Her rosary, though it looked heavy around her neck, seemed light and almost full of life as she continued to paint. Tsukune walked closer and slowly crouched down. He focused the camera to his satisfaction and snapped a picture.

He had momentarily forgotten that this wasn't his camera. He was reminded, like a slap in the face, as the camera made an unfamiliarly loud clicking sound and gave an awful flash. The girl looked up horrified. Tsukune blushed in embarrassment and gave an apologetic smile to the pretty girl.

"Sorry," He finally let out, "You just looked so beautiful that I just had capture it. It was like your passion of the painting flowed and mixed into the passion of my camera." Tsukune felt like hiding under a rock and never coming out again. "Whoa, that sounded weird. Sorry, sorry. Keep doing what you were doing."

The girl didn't reply. Although, a blush did form on her face from his complement. Tsukune turned around and clumsily made his way to the other side of the room. He practically ran into every object that was within the room and she couldn't help but giggle. It was kind of cute in an endearing way.

Other than the obnoxious sound that Gin's camera made, it was rather silent. Tsukune couldn't help but glance at the girl. She would also shyly and slyly look up at the clumsy boy. It would be just their luck that the other would catch them every now and then.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" Tsukune tried to look at the sculpture in front of him in interest, but watched her reaction through the side of his eye.

"How'd you know?" Her voice softly questioned.

Tsukune coughed awkwardly. "Well, rumor has it, you spend all your time in here painting. It's almost four thirty, so I just assumed you were her. Your hair isn't really that subtle either, you know? There aren't many girls with pink hair." He timidly smiled at her.

"Oh, well, yeah." Moka answered fidgeting a bit with her paintbrush.

"It looks good on you though." Tsukune interjected, "I mean, I don't know anyone else on this planet who could look so pretty with it."

Moka blushed and looked at her painting, "T-thank you."

Tsukune looked at the camera again. He sat the camera down on the table, and took a deep breath. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and turned to her. "I'm awfully sorry about scaring you earlier."

"Oh," Moka looked up at him, "Don't worry about that! I get so lost in my paintings sometimes that an elephant could walk in and I wouldn't notice until it came close to me!" She waved her hands as if it'd wipe his guilty conscious away.

"Mind if I see what you were painting?" Tsukune timidly asked, "I mean you don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"Sure, go ahead." Moka eagerly replied. "It's fun when people tell you what they think of your art."

Tsukune smiled brightly and Moka's face mirrored his. He slowly walked up to her, as though he'd scare her away if he walked too quickly. He was immediately engrossed in her painting as he reached it. It was a bit on the horror side, but the amount of detail put on every last stroke was spectacular. It was almost as though he was looking at a picture instead of a painting.

"This is incredible!" Tsukune gasped as he turned his head to her. "Say, Moka, would it be alright if I took more pictures of you? If I take it over the shoulder...or if I just show your face...maybe if I." Tsukune paused and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I should probably let you answer before I start to imagine stuff. So, what do you say?"

"I don't mind." Moka timidly replied tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear, "But I don't really want my face to be shown."

Tsukune nodded in agreement. He quickly went from his camera and began to take pictures of her. She was tense at the beginning, but Tsukune quickly found a way to calm her down. Eventually, he just took pictures of her painting again. The picture he thought was a masterpiece was, apparently, not even complete. The two didn't leave until six o'clock.

"Thanks again, Moka!" Tsukune grinned as he looked through the pictures he had taken, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Moka shook her head, "No, it was nothing. Thank you for the company and for walking me home."

"How else could I thank my muse!" Tsukune joked. He paused at the first picture he had taken. "Hey, Moka?"

"Yeah?" She looked at the boy with gentle, tired eyes.

"Is it okay, if I use this one?" He turned the camera so she could see the picture.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Why that one?"

He smiled softly. "It's my favorite. It isn't posed. It's like this picture describe you. You're a hard-working, determined girl creating a masterpiece. I never seen so much beauty before."

"I'm covered in paint and my hair is a mess." Moka retorted, "That's hardly beauty."

Tsukune's eyes seemed to twinkle, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

XXXX

It was odd. He was odd. The situation was awkward. He was awkward and clumsy and silly. Moka hugged her pillow. He was sweet and gentile.

She sighed. He was the first person that talked to her without judgment or malice. Moka rested her cheek on the pillow she was hugging. She hadn't even asked him his name.

She wanted to see him again, and that was odd because he was human.

XXXX


	3. The Girls

I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Sorry for the delay! Special thanks to my beta reader, GodPen, who always puts up with me. Also, Ahubbard676, thank you for the fandom talks. You two are the best!

XXXX

Once every ten years, there was a grand meeting that selected people from every ayashia went to. It was meant to keep peace amongst them and hopefully create friendship to the younger generation. It was held in the Shuzen manner for as long as people could remember due to Akasha Bloodriver, wife of the lord of the manor, being the creator of such meeting. Usually, the adults would go into the library as the children socialized in the garden area with their hosts, the Shuzen girls.

Moka was six when she first met the two girls she would call best friends. Her hair was still sliver and her eyes a ruby red then, but even when it would oddly, magically change to pink and green they would still accept her. It was almost as though fate thought they would do fine together, and waved her hand, pushing them all into one inseparable group.

Moka had been playing with her puppy, Earl Gray, when she had heard trouble. Following her mother's instructions, she walked toward the troublemakers to analyze the problem. It was two girls who seemed to be complete opposites, like black and white. One had blue eyes and purple hair and the other purple eyes and blue hair. They were fighting over some stupid lollipop.

XXXX

"Mooookkkkkaaaaa!" Kurumu whined, "I'm so bored." She rolled over on the coach, and poked Moka, who was sitting in front of the coach working on her homework, on the head

"Leave bubblegum along, glutton." Mizore stated as she walked into the room with three beverages for the friends. "Unlike you she's productive."

"Who are you to talk?" Kurumu huffed. "You don't even go to class."

"And I'm still as accomplished as you." Mizore retorted.

"You promised." Moka interrupted, not looking up at the two.

The two girls groaned, but said in unison, "We aren't fighting."

Moka sighed and put her books down. She rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. Kurumu looked at her in confusion and rubbed Moka's back. Mizore lifted an eyebrow before sitting next to Moka on the floor.

"Geez," Kurumu said, "I didn't think we bothered you that much."

"We can make Kurumu leave." Mizore sympathetically offered.

Moka shook her head, ignored Mizore's comment, and smiled at the two. "It has nothing to do with you two. It's something that happened the other day that has me worked up."

Both girls immediately reacted with the question of who they had to kill. Moka quickly tired to defuse them. It took a good ten minutes before she got Kurumu to sit down, and to call Mizore's mother to explain, no, they didn't need the torture room for later.

"There was this boy who walked into the art room after school." Moka began to explain flustered. "He, uh, well, he was pretty cool for a human. We talked for a little while and he took pictures for a project. He said I was really pretty."

Mizore pulled out a lollipop from her pocket and stared at it as though she were reminiscing, "Yeah, not all humans are too bad."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, both of you. Just because a boy calls you cute doesn't make him blush worthy." She turned her attention to Moka. "Moka, I know your history with humans, and I'm gonna have to call code alpha two if you want to continue to see him."

Moka shook her head and waved her hands in an x motion, "Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?!"

"Your high school blew up." Mizore shrugged nonchalantly, "We did solve the mystery though. You were right, that boy really did just want to borrow your notes."

"How can you be so calm about that?!" Moka exclaimed. "You blew up my school!"

"Details, details," Kurumu replied waving her hand, "Do I have to call the code or not?"

"No!" Moka urgently replied. "I don't plan on taking to him again. I was just telling you about him."

Kurumu stared at Moka. Kurumu was trying to figure out if a course of action still needed to be done, and Moka was silently pleading that the shorter girl would do nothing. This would have continued for a longer period had Mizore not thrown Moka's notebook in Kurumu's face. Before she yelled, Kurumu looked at the opened page. Moka looked with horror.

"So, is this him?" Kurumu grinned, "He is kinda cute."

"Looks familiar too." Mizore said more to herself.

Moka snatched the notebook. "It was just a doodle! He's in my English class, and I just-"

Kurumu wiggled her eyebrows, "And you stared at his face long enough to draw him? Did ya drool?"

"Weren't you just against him?" Moka flustered.

Mizore tapped her chin, "Where have I seen him before?"

"Well, it couldn't have been school." Kurumu offered.

"Couldn't have been your harem either." Mizore retorted. "Obviously, you aren't his type."

XXXX

Thanks for reading. I'll probably update tomorrow.


	4. Mizore

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

As always, thanks to my amazing beta reader, GodPen.

As for some of the confusion out there, no this is not a harem story. Tsukune will only be staying with one girl.

XXXX

He had met her when he was in elementary school. He and his family had taken a vacation on a snowy mountain, and on the first day he decided to head out and explore the icy unknown. The rocky snow mountain intrigued Tsukune so much he went out again with every intention on having an adventure the next day with a cheery goodbye to his parents. That's when he got what he wished for: He was lost. He felt the tears swell in his eyes, and the panic flow through his veins.

Tsukune aimlessly ran for a good ten minutes only to a find that he had run deeper into the nothing. He felt hot from the run, and, being too young to understand that he should stay as warm as possible when lost, he removed his beanie and heavy jacket. He closed his eyes and turned in circles. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He hoped that that would help him find his way somehow.

He ended up running into a girl. The two fell into the snow with a great thud. Tsukune stood up first and helped her up as he apologized.

"I'm really, really sorry." Tsukune huffed, "Please don't be mad." Tsukune's eyes watered, "I didn't mean to."

The girl had just nodded. She would reach her hand out and then retreat it because she was unsure how to comfort the boy who was rubbing his eyes trying to hold in a sob. Finally, she patted the boys head which made him sniffle and look up at her. She was a few inches taller than he was with purple hair and blue eyes. He suddenly became fascinated with her face.

It was so odd, yet pretty. It was like she was glowing because of the contrast of the snow. He tilted his head slightly and then smiled brightly at her, temporarily forgetting about the cold.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune." He reached his hand out toward her.

She looked at his hand curiously before poking the inside of his palm. "I'm Mizore."

Tsukune thought it was weird that she'd poked his hand, but dismissed it with the logic that it was how people who lived in the mountains greeted each other.

"I'm lost." Tsukune bluntly said before reaching into his pocket, "Want a lollipop?"

The girl's eyes furrowed. "A what?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. "You've never had a lollipop?!"

She nodded in confusion.

Tsukune grinned. "Well, you're in luck because I have the best flavored lollipops in my pocket!" He pulled them out and showed them to the, now, curious girl. He opened one up for her and she ate it in delight. They sat down for a while just to enjoy their lollipops. They didn't say anything, just smiled at one another.

"It's kind of cold." Tsukune shivered.

Mizore looked at him in bewilderment. How could he possibly think that it was cold? It was obviously perfect weather. Then it hit her...this boy was human. He didn't seem human though.

He was just...he was...he wasn't a monster like she was told they were.

"Mizore?" Tsukune looked at her in concern, "What's the matter? Are you cold too?"

She shook her head. She stood up and tugged at the boy's sleeve. He sure was lost considering he was two feet away from the snow village, and two miles from the nearest hotel. He didn't hesitate to follow her, and she worried for him. He was obviously a stupid, naive boy.

"Hey, Mizore, can I come visit you?" Tsukune said.

Mizore shook her head. "Not unless you plan to marry me. Mama says that's the only way I'll ever see the same boy twice."

"Oh," Tsukune responded before deciding, "Then I'll marry you. That way I can bring you tons of lollipops and we can eat them in the snow again."

Mizore kept walking, but squeezed his hand. "Do you mean it?"

Tsukune nodded, "Yeah! I mean who else would I marry?"

XXXX

Thank you for reading.


	5. Kurumu

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

As always, thanks to my amazing beta reader, GodPen. Also, thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews!

XX XXXX

Kurumu flicked the paper away and let out a loud sigh. She rested her head on the table, and tried to think about her day. She had gone shopping with her fan boys, got complemented by her fan boys, eaten lunch with her fan boys, received gifts by her fan boys, and took the one that said he truly loved her home. She had believed him because out of all the infatuated boys, he had stayed by her side since middle school.

Kurumu shut her eyes to fight the tears. He had lied, and maybe he hadn't even known he was lying. It didn't matter anymore wither he knew or didn't because he was under her permanent charm. He would always love her now, and never love her all the same. She had expected it, so, why did it hurt so badly?

She hadn't even really liked him! Kurumu covered the nape of her neck with aching hands. She had kissed him, and just like that he lost himself and became a marionette. Why did this bother her so?! It was natural.

Her eyes betrayed her, and she began to cry. She couldn't stop the tears. She was so tired, so tired of being alone, of never actually being loved, of her whole life being an allusion! She was a succubus, and she hated it. What she would give to be human.

"Kurumu," the charmed young man said, "What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "I did this to you, and I don't even know why."

That was an obvious lie to her. Her mother had been the cause of this sudden change in action. Ageha wasn't in the wrong to expect this of her daughter. It had been a big scandal when Kurumu was sixteen and had yet to create her own harem. Now, at the age of nineteen, she was being forced to do what was 'right' and 'natural'.

"I love you." He brainlessly responded.

"If only you had…"

"I don't understand I do." He stated.

Kurumu stood up and walked toward the door, "I have to go help with a stupid psychology project. You'll probably get a friend."

XXXX

College wasn't really what he expected it to be. Tsukune had this idea that once he got there everything would just click and he'd become this great, different person. Wasn't that what everyone had said it'd be? Well, here he was, a sophomore in college and still no romance, no click, no sudden epiphany that everything he had done before had been correct or completely wrong. As usual, Tsukune Aono was in the neutral zone.

It wasn't that bad really, he guessed. Regardless of wither he had found himself or not wasn't the issue at the moment. At the moment, his big problem was money. He knew he'd be broke after coming to college and paying for everything on his own instead of his parents, but he had never imagined how much one needed to actually feel comfortable.

Money didn't buy happiness, but it did buy food, water, clothes, and make happiness that much more attainable. Tsukune sighed as he took a look at his empty wallet. He was going to have to do it. Tsukune sluggishly began to walk. He was going to have to be a lab rat to the psychology majors.

They never did anything to bad and people were in high demand in the moment because of the big semester project. Still, they could be odd things. Tsukune nervously opened the door. Please, please, don't let him make a fool out of himself.

"Hi, there!" A lively receptionist greeted.

Tsukune shyly smiled, "Hi, I'm hoping to sign up for one of the semester projects for some extra cash."

"Sure, sure." The receptionist nodded and turned around to shuffle through papers. "There are three open. Any preference?"

Tsukune thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Not really. I guess which ever pays more."

The receptionist hummed in agreement. One 'ah ha' and giggle after, Tsukune was handed a form and directed to a room. He filled out the form and handed it to one of the students working on the project. Tsukune sat in a chair and waited until someone came to instruct him on what to do. It didn't take long.

"Hi, there!" A boy in a yellow shirt that read 'staff' chimed, "Ready to do this?"

Tsukune nodded and then stood up to follow the boy into a different room. "Uh, what exactly am I doing though?"

The boy grinned, "You're going to kiss a stranger." Tsukune immediately flustered. "Oh, don't be shy, it's fine! You'll be fine. We're going to record for our psychology project."

"W-what is your project about exactly?" Tsukune gulped. His nerves rose so high in that one instance that he didn't even hear what the boy explained. He wiped his hands on the side of his jeans in an attempt to calm his nerves and wipe off the sweat in his palms. He looked down and realized his hands were shaking. Oh, gosh.

Tsukune blinked and realized he was already standing in the room with the camera waiting for someone. It didn't help that a light was shinning on him. His breath hitched as he took a look at his partner.

She was a head shorter than him with bright blue hair and purple eyes. Her hair was messily put up as though she had just awakened from a nap. She smiled slyly at him as though she felt his nervousness.

Tsukune had no idea, but he looked like a deer caught in front of head lights. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like a jungle. He was smiling at her as though he was a child who had been caught stealing a snack from the cookie jar.

"Hi, I'm Kurumu." She giggled.

"H-hello, I'm Tsukune." He stammered.

"Whenever you two are ready, go for it!" A voice behind the bright light glaring at them shouted.

The two stood there for a moment in complete silence. Tsukune couldn't help but let a laugh escape him, and Kurumu joined in because they both knew how awkward the other must feel.

"This right here," Tsukune opened his arms, "is very awkward. I promise, I probably kiss the same way."

Kurumu giggled. "Thank you for the heads up."

"So, Kurumu," Tsukune cleared his throat, "Come here often?"

Kurumu smiled widely, "Nope. This is the first. I just wanted to kiss a stranger today." She joked, "I woke up this morning and said to myself I really should kiss a guy name Tsukune today."

Tsukune laughed. "Okay, alright then. I'll follow your lead then." Tsukune shook his head, "That line must have really wanted to make you kiss me."

They took one more moment to laugh at themselves. Kurumu walked closer to him and Tsukune awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. They laughed once again as Tsukune removed his hand.

"Okay," Kurumu grinned, "How about we just stare at each other for a moment?"

"Sounds good." Tsukune whispered.

The two shifted to find a comfortable placement. They ended up with Tsukune resting his forehead on hers, Kurumu's hands on Tsukune's elbows, and no space between them. They gazed into each others' eyes with goofy smiles. Finally, as if some carnal desire took over, Tsukune closed his eyes and kissed her. It did begin a little awkward, but her lips were soft, and they guided him. Both of them just let themselves get caught in the moment.

When they finally came up for air, Tsukune laughed. "What was your name again?"

She let out a loud laugh, stated her name, and hugged him.

XXXX

Kurumu sighed happily. It wasn't really her happiness, but Tsukune Aono's happiness. She hadn't meant to take it, it was just that it was rolling off the boy. He was nervous, but his aura was generally and genuinely happy.

Kurumu wanted him, but not in a lust filled way and that confused her. She had kissed him…she had kissed him! She had kissed him and he hadn't become a puppet! Kurumu stood up in surprise.

"But I don't even know him, much less love him." Kurumu stated aloud. "The only way this could possibly happen is if I lost my powers or he's my…destined one." Kurumu shook her head.

Why did he seem so familiar, regardless?

XXXX


	6. It Begins

I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Special thanks to my amazing beta reader, GodPen.

Thank you to all of you who read favorite, follow, and/or review.

XXXX

Hokuto scuffed as he looked out his window. It was utterly disgusting in his eyes. The world was just an utterly revolting and repulsive place to be in. Humans and ayashia, although nonexistence in one's eyes and evil in the others, were alike in more ways than one.

Both had unnecessary wars with one another; humans over recourses, such as oil, and ayashia over a monarchy. Both had classism, sexism, and a sort of discrimination. Hokuto found it impossible to see any light in either one. They, humans and ayashia, were monsters, murders, villains, and given the chance he'd exterminate them all.

Hokuto shut his blinds in one angry thrust. He sat down on his chair and opened the next file. Regardless of his opinion, he had to choose new employees the company's sake. He chuckled. Why did only idiots apply to these jobs?

"Sir," A voice behind his door called out, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the conference meeting will start soon."

"Alright, thank you." He politely replied. Hokuto shook his head with a big grin. "This company will burn along with everything else I touch. Now, I just need to find someone to blame this fraud on, and you look like the man Tsukune Aono." Hokuto fixed his tie before standing up. "The more people I make miserable the happier I'll be." His father had taught him that. However, unlike his stupid father he pretended to be polite, kind, and gentle to get what he wanted.

XXXX

"Honey, we're home." Gin shouted as he and Tsukune entered the apartment.

After freshmen year of college, Tsukune, San, and Gin had gotten an apartment together. It had been a heartbreaking for San's mother figure, Marin. The two had cried for an hour together, even though the apartment was a ten minute walk from the hotel. Marin was at the apartment most days of the week and San still worked at the hotel, so it was almost as though nothing had changed.

Tsukune was rather found of the two women since they reminded him of his mother and cousin. Plus, his best friend would be married to San soon, and how could he not like his best friend's fiancé? Marin and San felt the same way toward Tsukune. Although, San and Gin still hadn't told him their secret about being ayashia. It was nothing against him; in fact, it was because they were so attached to Tsukune that they didn't want to lose him. They decided they'd tell him at their wedding in May.

"We come with good news." Tsukune sighed as he sat down on the coach.

San sat down in front of him, on the other couch, and Gin next to her. She gave him an enthusiastic grin.

"I got a job as a budget analyst at the environmental company downtown." Tsukune half-heartedly smiled.

"I told him it was stupid." Gin shook his head, "I mean you're not even majoring in accounting. It's not something you want to do with your life."

"No," Tsukune agreed, "But we can't deny or ignore that we're in financial problems, Gin."  
Gin shrugged, "We'll figure it out. We always do!"

San waved her hands in front of the boys to catch their attention. She showed them her notepad. 'What about college?' She wrote looking at Tsukune with worried eyes.

"I'm not dropping out if that's what you think." Tsukune reassured, "I'm just getting a job to make a little extra cash and not be a freeloader."

'You're not a freeloader!' San quickly scribbled.

"Even if you were, it wouldn't matter." Gin angrily retorted, "I mean you're the only one here going to college."

"That isn't an excuse." Tsukune sighed. "Come on, Gin. Your wedding is coming up and we don't have free room with money. Besides, it's not going to hurt anyone to have a little more money around the house. It's a miracle I got this job. I think we should be happy."

"It's going to get in the way of your studies." Gin argued.

Tsukune shook his head in frustration. "It won't and even if it did, it's my choice. I'm twenty and you're not my father. "

"I still think this is a bad idea." Gin said. "I mean why would they hire a college student who isn't even majoring in the job he's being hired in."

"Who cares?" Tsukune said, "Let's just be thankful."

"What do you think, San?" Gin sighed and looked at his lovely fiancé.

She bit her lip. She understood that both sides were just worried about the other. She finally wrote, 'It is Tsukune's choice, Gin, but, Tsukune, if it becomes too much then I would like for you to quit to continue your studies.'

"I'm okay with that." Tsukune smiled.

Gin sighed in defeat and nodded. The room was silent, lost in their own thoughts, until their stomachs roared in hunger.

"Oh, let's get some lasagna." Tsukune said pulling out his wallet and putting money on the table.

Gin and San looked in surprise. "Where'd you get that money?" Gin questioned.

"Oh," Tsukune sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yesterday, I signed up for a semester project experiment. You know the psychology kids do weird things, and they pay good money."

'What'd you have to do?' San curiously asked.

Tsukune blushed, "Uhh, n-nothing really."

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Special thanks to GodPen! Ugh, sorry, I've been so slow with updates. Finals and all.

XXXX

"He is perfect." Kurumu sighed as she sat on the coach.

Moka rolled her eyes as she walked back to the kitchen. "You've seen him twice."

Kurumu visiting happened quite often. They had always been attached to each other, but for a while Kurumu stopped coming over. Moka had assumed that it had been something Ageha had said, but Kurumu still wasn't open for talking about it.

"Four times!" Kurumu corrected as she took one of the couch pillows to cuddle, "Four times in the past month, thank you very much."

"I still think it was a fluke." Moka reasoned, "Maybe he's just a powerful ayashia, and managed to block off the charm."

Kurumu shook her head. "He was human."

Moka groaned. "Human? Really? I've only met two decent humans."

Kurumu rolled her eyes, and said in a monotone voice, "Yeah, yeah, one of them is your fiancé and the other one is out living his dream." How many times had Kurumu heard that one? "Come on, Moka. I don't even know the guy from high school, and your fiancé is a total drag!"

"That's because you and Mizore always freaked out whenever I talked about a guy. I swear you are worse than my father." Moka defended, "Plus, Hokuto isn't a drag. He's sweet and kind and polite. He always cares about my feelings over his. He buys me flowers every Tuesday, and we-"

Kurumu groaned. "He's like a freaking machine, Moka! You guys do the same thing all the time. An axe murder could watch you for a week to plot your death, and then realize your love life sucked so much he'd spare you because he felt bad."

Moka shook her head and angrily stirred the pot of food. It had been a while since Tsukune had come up in their conversation, not just due to lack of visiting, but ever since Moka had become engaged to Hokuto, she felt guilty every time he was mentioned. It was like she was cheating on Hokuto with the thought of Tsukune. Not that her and Tsukune were anything more than friends, but she used to have feelings for him. He used to be her muse, and she used to be his. Whenever they spend time together, he took picture after picture, telling her that her simple being was like magic.

However, it was their senior year when they had met and both were heading in different directions. Tsukune never shut down her dreams of being a painter, even though it was unlikely she would become one. He had encouraged her dreams and by doing that he had become one. They had lost contact, but that was more because Moka was ashamed she hadn't become what she had told him she would.

"Please tell me that that is a potion with frog leg, and not you trying to cook again." Kurumu grimaced.

"Remind me why we are friends." Moka glared.

"Well, bubblegum," Kurumu smiled, "someone's gotta give you pleasure."

"Ugh! Why is it always about sex and sexual innuendos with you?!" Moka flustered.

Kurumu snickered. "You know you react just like my destined one." Kurumu sighed in almost a day dream. "He's so sweet and thoughtful, you know. He has these chocolate brown eyes that make you wanna melt along with them."

Moka softly smiled at her friend.

XXXX

"What do you mean they're going to charge you with fraud?" Gin asked as he fell down to the coach.

Tsukune paced around the living room of the apartment, both of his shaking hands behind his neck. "They're going to charge me with fraud, Gin! How else does someone explain it?"

"But you didn't take any money!" Gin yelled.

"I know." Tsukune whispered in frustration, "I know, but there is seven point eight billion dollars missing from the company and I'm the only one whose suppose to have control of that, but I-I don't know how it went missing."

"What are we going to do?" Gin questioned running a hand through his hair.

Tsukune shook his head, "WE aren't going to do anything. This is my problem, I'll fix it."

"Now's not the time for that!" Gin hissed, "Let's just figure this out."

"They're going to send me to jail and I'm going to spend ten to twenty five years there! What is there to figure out?" Tsukune stammered.

"You're innocent though!" Gin argued, "They'll see that and let you free."

"No they won't because there is evidence that says I committed the fraud." Tsukune chocked out. "I swear I didn't do it though."

"I know you didn't!" Gin reassured, "If you had you would have bought us a mansion instead of keeping us in this shitty ass apartment."

"You love this apartment." Tsukune remarked.

"I would love a mansion more." Gin chimed.

The boys looked at each other for a moment. Had the circumstances been different, they would have laughed. The silence was broken by San coming out of Tsukune's room with a suitcase. San lifted up her notepad.

'Leave it to me and Gin to prove your innocence. For now, I think you should go to the skiing lodge that you used to go to with your parents.'

"Won't it look more suspicious if I run?" Tsukune's eyebrows furrowed.

"It doesn't matter what you do." Gin said standing up, "They'll think you're guilty until proven otherwise."

Tsukune whimpered. He didn't want to be a runaway criminal, but he didn't want to go to prison either. Tsukune sighed. "I don't have money on me and if I take it out of the bank they'll know where I am."

'The hotel owner owes us a favor.' San gave him a half hearted smile.

When Tsukune gave Gin a questioning look, Gin shrugged. "Let's just say I werewolf up-ed a bit."

"Thank you." Tsukune said.

XXXX

"It's all about perspective." Tsukune marveled as he focused the camera, "I can make you see what I want you to see with my picture. I can shift the angle and change the whole view. The beauty I see is the beauty you'll see. It's like for a couple of seconds or minutes, we'll share a moment that I created."

"You really love this, don't you?" Mizore inquired as she played with her lollipop.

"Yeah," He sighed in glee.

The two had bonded quite quickly when Tsukune had arrived to the snowy mountains. Not that she really had a choice to hang out with him. She worked at the hotel that her mother owned, and they were replaying a favor to San, who had saved them from an attacking village of fire wielders. Although, for some reason, Tsukune thought it was Gin that had helped them. Sometimes Mizore and Tsukune would talk for hours on end, and other times they would sit comfortably in silence.

"Hey, Tsukune," Mizore chimed, "you never told me why you decided to come here?"

Tsukune almost dropped his camera. He turned around with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't tell her he was here because he was being accused of fraud. He wasn't sure if she would call the cops or not.

"Uh, well," Tsukune gulped, "I-I came to find a girl that I met around here once. I promised her I'd marry her."

XXX


	8. A Night to Remember

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

I apologize for the late update. I don't have an actual excuse. Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading in general.

XXXX

"My daughter's happiness is most important to me." Tsurara said as she stepped inside the room. "I wanted to make that clear before you judge what kind of woman I am."

Tsukune gazed at her in confusion. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm getting what you're trying to say."

"You're here because you committed a fraud." The blunt statement pierced fear through Tsukune. "I promised San I would shelter you, but you being a criminal wasn't something we had discussed."

"I swear I didn't do it!" Tsukune quickly stated.

Before he could continue into an endless babble, Tsurara raised her hand for him to stop. "Regardless of guilt or innocence, the police want you. I have someone downstairs ready to make the call if needed." Tsurara looked at Tsukune's face and smiled mockingly, "Just in case you haven't caught on I'm blackmailing you."

Tsukune nodded, "I caught on to that but I don't understand what you could possibly want. I don't have money or-"

"Or anything I could possibly want." Tsurara finished. "However, my daughter is a different story. You see she's grown rather fond of you."

"So, you won't call the police if I date your daughter?" Tsukune frowned. He wasn't the type of person who used others for his gain.

She remained quiet for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next. She looked into his eyes, and he could swear she was gazing right into his soul. "To be honest, I'm not very fond of my daughter dating a huma-a, um, person whose running from the law. I do, however, want her to continue smiling the way she does after coming from chatting with you."

Tsukune sat on the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"For starters, there is a festival coming up." Tsurara grinned, "Perhaps, you should invite Mizore."

XXXX

It was the most beautiful, magical place he had ever seen. The stars' glistening light illuminated the snow which amplified the exquisiteness of the mysterious flowers on the floor. Tsukune felt his breath being taken away the deeper they traveled into it. He could still hear the faint sound of the festival music. Tsukune was in such awe, he had forgotten most, if not all, his worries.

"Mizore," He whispered in fascination, "This place is so, so…so, whoa ." Tsukune smiled at the girl.

Mizore gave him a lop sided smile, her lollipop almost falling out of her mouth in the action. "It's my favorite place in the world." They finally came to a stop. "Technically, I haven't left the villages limits which is why I'm allowed to come here. It's a good place to be alone," Mizore paused and looked at her feet, "but it feels better with your company."

"How'd you find it?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore shrugged as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Say, Tsukune?" He hummed in response. "The girl…the one you were looking for, do you…remember her? What was she like?"

Tsukune paused, refusing to meet her oddly curious eyes. Tsurara's threat ran through his mind. "Uh, I, um…" Tsukune sighed and looked around hoping that an answer would magically appear. "Not really, no." He shrugged. "There is a big, huge chance she doesn't remember me either." He looked at her unreadable expression through the corner of his eye. "I mean, it would be pretty insane, anyway. You know, like going up to her door or something and…and telling her that, after so long, that yeah we should get married. Insane!"

Mizore remained silent and Tsukune began to worry. Half of his worry was genuine and the other half was for his own sake.

"Mizore?" Tsukune lightly put his hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"When a girl is to get married, in this village, it means all her liberty is being taken away from her." Mizore's words hit him like a rock. "I think she must have been afraid of you when you said that. Afraid and hopeful that if you kept your word you wouldn't take her freedom." Suddenly, he understood why Mizore had grown so found of him. She was clinging to a memory. "Maybe she imagined you to be prince charming even though she was terrified of what that could mean." Mizore's voice trembled. "Maybe she hoped you could save her."

Tsukune took a deep breath. "I think she must have been imaging herself." He nervously moved closer to her. "I wouldn't be able to do any of that, not because I don't want to, but because only she can free herself. I think when-if she imagined me as a savior or prince charming she was imaging herself in different flesh. She is strong and capable and everything great heaven and earth can grant someone, but she is also foolish because she's so caught up in a cloud of a nobody that she didn't see herself reflected in the raindrops." Tsukune opened his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry I can't save you."

Mizore leaped in his arms. "I think you just did." She murmured.

Tsukune cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "Can you still hear the music?" He resisted the urge to slap his own forehead. Geez, he was a moment killer.

"Faintly," She replied backing away from his warm embrace.

Tsukune wasn't sure if he was colder during or after the hug. Her body tempter was oddly cold. In fact, everyone in the village had cold hands now that he thought about it…even when they were inside. Shaking the odd thoughts out of his head, he put a hand on his stomach and bowed. He nervously extended his other hand out to her without looking up. "Will, um, no uh," Tsukune took a deep breath, "May I have this dance?"

It felt like an eternity before she put her hand in his. He let out a relieved sigh and straightened his body to smile at her. He gently squeezed her hand and moved forward. She seemed confused on what to do next, so he guided her hand to his shoulder before placing his on her hip. He smiled and rocked them from side to side.

After a couple of minutes, Mizore rested her head on his shoulder. She smelled like peppermint, Tsukune concluded. He felt like a high school boy at a school dance where his partner knew what to do and he didn't. Tsukune closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. He wouldn't mess this up.

"I love this song." He whispered.

"I can't hear the lyrics." Mizore lied, "Will you sing it to me?"

Tsukune was about to refuse, but for some reason his mouth rebelled against him. "I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"

It was ironic and fate that this song played for them at that moment. Mizore hummed as Tsukune continued to sing. They danced, hummed, and sang the rest of the festival. Both alternated when they didn't know the song.

He felt guilty at how peaceful and wonderful it felt to have her in his arms.

XXXXX

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Forever thank you to GodPen.

This story has taken a mind of its own and changed from what I orginally planned it to be, but I like to think it is for the better.


	9. Hokuto's Thin Patience

I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

XXXX

Hokuto swayed the golden whiskey in his glass back and forth in thought. As usual, he sent Moka flowers after they had brunch at their usual café. He let out a content sigh before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a small sip. He let out a triumphant smile. Everything was going according to plan, every last detail.

Tsukune Aono was a criminal on the run for a fraud that Hokuto had committed. The money stolen was meant for the witches and their sacred land. Hokuto had nobly said he'd save it from the humans and the dreadful ogres. That's what the founder had in mind when the company was built up.

"Save, protect, and ensure stability among each other and the humans." Hokuto mockingly repeated the motto plastered all over the Ayashia side of the building.

Aono's act would seem like treachery and another wrong done by humans. It would create uproar, even if most ayashia didn't care about the witches. Hokuto chuckled. Oh, and he couldn't wait until they "accidently" found out that the ice imbeciles had become his safe harbor. Once again, ayashia would turn against ayashia, and everything Akasha had built up would crumble.

"It's easier to burn a bridge than it is to build one." Hokuto set his glass down and watched the sunlight illuminate it. "That was your saying wasn't it, father?"

Of course, Hokuto knew that some ayashia would be skeptical on war. The fraud wouldn't be enough for them, but a murder would. Then hell would come to earth, and the humans and ayashia would kill each other. Every miserable existence and excuse of a life would be vanquished.

"I'll be married soon." Hokuto stated with a gravelly voice. "It's almost a shame it will happen before my greatest triumph." He glanced at the picture of Moka that was in front of his drink. "Will you be happy to see him again? Or have you really fallen for me?" He reached for the photo. "I picked him specifically for you, my dear."

XXXX

Hokuto resisted the urge to groan in frustration. "Are you two lovely ladies ready yet?" Honestly, if they didn't hurry up, they'd miss the newly found leader of the witches finding Tsukue. Hokuto had gone to talk to the leader, Ruby, and discuss the tragedy of the funding and the thief, but managed to convince Yukari to talk to Ruby about going to the ice maiden festival.

"Keep you panties on," Kurumu scoffed, "We just need ten more minutes."

"Moka," Hokuto said breathily, "I told you we had to leave by five to get there at seven."

"I know, dear," Moka replied walking out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry. I know this festival is like a big business meeting for you." She opened her arms to embrace Hokuto.

"Well, really," Kurumu interrupted, "It's more of your party, Moka since your mother founded this and everyone is going to see you. It was also **your **idea to have it at the ice maiden village instead of the manor so people would socialize." Kurumu shrugged, "If anything, Hokuto is an unnecessary extra."

"She doesn't mean that!" Moka quickly said. "She's just grumpy her boyfriend didn't answer his phone."

Kurumu and Hokuto courteously smiled at each other, but glared as soon as Moka went for her earrings.

"So, tell me about your boyfriend." Hokuto politely conversed. He resisted the urge to laugh because he knew exactly who it was.

XXXXX

"Honey," Tsurara called out trying to make her way through the crowded room, "Mizore, dear, your friends are here."

"Oh," Mizore turned with an ear to ear grin, "Come on, Tsukune! I can't wait to introduce you to my best friends in the whole world."

Tsukune gave a nervous smile in Tsurara's direction as he hesitantly followed behind Mizore. The trio made their way through the abundance of people to two girls' whose backs were turned. Tsukune fixed his shirt a little before Mizore called out to them. He would try his best to act like the guy Mizore obviously deserved.

"Kurumu, Moka!" Mizore greeted as she came behind the two. The two turned and hugged their friend. They were excited to see her again, and were eager to find out about the mystery boy. Mizore had told them about the boy when they were younger, but he hadn't come up again until he had returned like he promised. Just before she could introduce them, he disappeared in the crowd.

"Is something wrong?" Hokuto curiously asked.

"He was here just a second ago." Mizore replied. She scanned the crowd in confusion.

"Perhaps, he is frightened by the idea of meeting your best friends." Hokuto smiled, "Too much pressure, you know."

"I wish you reacted that way." Kurumu muttered crossing her arms.

"Don't fret," Hokuto continued ignoring Kurumu's remark. "I'm sure we'll find him soon."

XXXX


	10. Entering the War Zone

I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Special thanks to my beta reader, GodPen. Genius programmer that one is.

XXXX

"I'm telling you that I saw him." Tsukune whispered into the phone. "What am I supposed to do?" Tsukune peeked his head out from the wall he was hiding behind.

On the other end, Gin replied, "Just get out of there."

"Brilliant idea." Tsukune retorted, "I wish I had thought of that one. Oh, wait, I did, but he is right by the freaking exit." Tsukune hid his head back behind the wall.

"It's a hotel!" Gin retorted, "It's bond to have other exists."

"Not from where I am." Tsukune sighed in frustration, "I either go back to my room or leave through the front door exit."

"Then wait in your room!" Gin reasoned.

"I can't go back. The stairs to my room are by the exit which he is currently occupying." Tsukune looked around to try to find another possible route. However, it was to no avail. The only escape route was in the merry party behind him.

After what felt like ages of silence, Gin piped out, "I have a plan!" Tsukune jumped a little. He had forgotten he was on the phone. Gin took the silence as Tsukune listening and continued, "Call over one of the servers with a tray and hide behind that."

"This isn't a freaking movie, Gin." Tsukune cried out in agony. Tsukune clutched a chunk of his hair in one hand. This world had quite the sense of twisted humor.

"Oh, well, then please give me your bright plan." Gin scoffed.

Tsukune took deep, heavy breaths. "I hate you. I hate every James Bond movie we ever saw together that gave you this idea. I hate this situation. I hate that I'm actually about to do it." Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I don't actually hate you."

"I know." Gin let out a weak laugh, "It's gotta work."

XXXX

"Mom, did you see where Tsukune disappeared to?" Mizore asked looking around the party in an attempt to find his face.

"Can't say I did," Tsurara hissed, "Don't worry, though. I'll find him." She smiled gently at her daughter before disappearing within the crowd as well.

Mizore turned back to her friends with half sincere smile. "Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom and got lost on his way back."

"I'm sure your mother will direct him back." Hokuto said with an odd smile that one would mistake for encouraging, but Mizore saw some dark twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurumu chimed in, "right after she skins him. Your mom looked ready to murder."

Moka let out a nervous laugh. "That's probably just your imagination."

Hokuto looked to Moka, "Well-"

"Be useful and get us a drink." Kurumu interrupted.

Hokuto let out a long sigh and the fakest of smiles before nodding. He turned his heels and walked toward one of the waiters.

"You could try to be nicer." Moka scolded as soon as he was no longer in hearing distance.

Kurumu shrugged, "He could try to be less annoying."

"He never does anything!" Moka argued.

Before the argument could turn into their usual trio comic act, a waiter with a large silver plate covering his face bumped into Mizore. " 'scuse me, miss," the waiter said in an obvious fake accent. In nerves, he accidently dropped the plate. He quickly attempted to pick it up and not be recognized but it was too late.

"Tsukune?" Three voices called out in unison. The girls looked at each other in confusion. The obvious question in their mind was 'you know him?'. Quickly, they looked back at the young man.

Tsukune gazed at them pleadingly. His brown eyes shifted from them to the crowd in panic. "I..it's just…" Tsukune took in a shaky breath, "I can explain everything later, but right now I have to get out of here."

Without the slightest of hesitation, the three girls dragged him away. He had never been so thankful, but he had probably never made a bigger mistake. He had no idea the war zone he was going to enter.

XXXX

I could make an excuse here as to why I haven't updated, but nah.


End file.
